Where in the HECK is my boyfriend!
by XxLeopardPrintxX
Summary: AtobeXOc. Keigo's missing, and Riyana's on a warpath! Where did he go? And who else is she going to attack to find out? Oneshot!


_**A/N: Okay, so, my computer MIGHT be getting a virus, so I decided to post this up/ edit the original story. If I don't post for awhile, my computer crashed. **_

_**This is a oneshot based on my story 'Skiing, Death Threats, and Love'.**_

_**This is pretty much a fluff/suspence story, that I felt the need to write. I'm not too sure about it. I think it's cute at the end. Tell me what you think, so I can be sure. Thanks!**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

* * *

_When is Keigo going to get here? I'm so bored! Why is he so late? Really, Tennis practice ended fifteen minutes ago, and he is never late! Keigo, Keigo, Keigoooo!! ...Oh crap, I sound like one of those stupid gay fangirls._ I shuddered at the thought, glaring at the door to the classroom and daring Keigo to come through. He didn't. I bit my lip and held back a whine, _Where are you Keigo? It's not healthy to make me worry like this! Stupid diva making me fall for him!! Nobody told me falling for someone meant worrying myself sick at the smallest things!_ The door opened and I held my breath. A small smile lit my cheeks, but it quickly fell as a random boy walked in, apologizing for being late. I continued to watch the door for the next ten minutes of class, willing the silver haired tennis player to walk through the door. It didn't happen, and with each passing second I continued to grow more and more worried. Keigo was never late, and here he was, twenty minutes late. For Greek. That in itself sent a warning light going off in my head. I was near to tears when the door opened again, and a girl from an upper class walked in, handing a note to my teacher. My hopes from when the door opened crashed straight down, and I bit my lip again harder. I figited with the sleeves of my white button-up blouse, and then began fiddling with the hem of my dark purple skirt. The lilac colored sweater/vest encasing my chest was clinging more to me as I took in a few deep breaths.

In all the time I had known Keigo, all seven months of it, I had never once known him to be the type to miss a language class. Most especially not a Greek class. His favorite class of all time. I most importantly knew he wouldn't miss Greek class without telling his girlfriend, me. He hadn't told me anything at all, so I knew absolutely nothing. I was worried to the brim of jumping out of my seat and rushing to the courts, and if he wasn't there, going to the office and demanding the phone to call his home. Then again, I could always use my cellphone..

I looked at the small silver item wrapped around my finger of my left hand. I gazed at the stone in it, and my mind fluttered back to all those times since I had known him that I had looked in his silver/black eyes. All the insults we had thrown, all the times I threatened him with wild bears, mauling him myself, beating him with anything he bought me, and then the day we met. I smiled a little as I remembered the bit where he had proclaimed that he hated me. Back then, I really had hated him, but I guess hate turned to love, because the one thing I knew was that I was madly in love with the 'S.C.B.P. Diva'. I smiled at the nickname, but turned back to the door, noting that the upperclassman had left, and then I looked to my left, where Keigo was normally seated, holding my hand and playing with my ring, a smile lit up on his face. He wasn't there, and my heart shot into ice and my stomach froze with worry. Where was he? Where was my diva-boy?

I let a worried sigh escape my lips, and I tried to pay attention to the teacher, but I continuously glanced at the door, unable to catch even a word of the lecture. I was too worried about Keigo. _When I find that diva I really am going to sick those zombie smiley faces on him!!_

I ran out of the room for lunch and directly to the cafeteria. No Keigo, but I did see Oshitari Yuushi. I ran over immediately and snatched him up by the collar.

"Yuushi Oshitari. Where the heck is Keigo?" I growled. He was obviously suprised as his eyes went wide at the vicious glare on my features, then he gulped and removed my grasp, fixing his now-loose tie.

"What do you mean where is he? Jeeze, when did you get so strong?" He asked.

"He never showed up. Not the whole morning. Not even for Greek! He didn't call me or anything last night, and I'm worrying myself sick! Dangit I'm going to murder him!" I hissed. Yuushi was suprised.

"He didn't show up? Not even for Greek? And he didn't call you last night?" He clarified, furrowing his eyebrows with worry. "I don't know. He wasn't at Tennis practice this morning either." My eyes went wide and I immediately shot out of the cafeteria, startling not only Yuushi but about a million other people. I stormed into the office and over to the secretary. She squeaked and jumped at my rude entrance.

"One question. Did Keigo Atobe call in sick?" I asked angrily, thought my voice and eyes betrayed my worry. She took a deep breath and looked at the sheet on her desk. She shook her head and I cursed. "Can I use the phone?" She nodded. I picked up the phone and dialed the Atobe's mansion.

"Hello, Atobe residance, how may I help you?" I recognized the voice immediately as Miku-chan, the head female house keeper.

"Miku-chan! Is Keigo there?!" I asked worridly.

"No, Riyana, isn't he at school?" She was genuinely confused.

"No he isn't! He didn't show up once, for tennis practice OR Greek!! Is Hitomi-kaa-san there?" I asked.

"No, she's at work today sweetheart. So is Master Raiko." She explained. I bit my lip.

"Hai.." My voice wasn't strong like I had planned. It was broken with uncounterable worry and sadness. I could tell she noticed.

"I'll let you know if I find out, dear. I'll call around. Keep calm, okay? Bye."

"Bye.." I replied, hanging up the phone and hanging my head.

"A-ah... Uhm...Tezuka-chan? Is everything okay?" The secretary asked. I nodded solemly, and left the office. I looked at the doors to my left, biting my lip...Should I? I sighed and nodded, determined to find my boyfriend and murder him for making me worry this much. I stormed back into the office, and got a permission slip to leave early after explaining my problem and that I would worry myself to a heart attack if I waited much longer. So I was off to find my way-late and soon-to-be-murdered boyfriend.

I stormed outside and walked directly to Hyoutei Middle School. I first checked the Tennis courts- empty-, then I went to the office and they told me how to find Choutarou. I ran up to his classroom and threw open the door. There were a few screams and I instantly spotted Choutarou and ran in, ignoring the furious and confused teacher.

"Choutarou!" I exclaimed, running up to him. "Do you have any idea where Keigo is?!" I asked. His face was startled and confused.

"No, he isn't in school?" He asked.

I shook my head swiftly, "No! He didn't show up for tennis practice or GREEK. He didn't call me at all last night, and no one knows where he is!" I was almost to tears and he was ready to fall over in shock.

"Riyana-chan!" He hugged me immediately, "He can take care of himself. He's Atobe-san. Trust me, he'll be fine." I clutched his shirt and nodded.

"Gomen, Choutarou for interrupted. Gomen, Sensei-san, but I have to leave now. I have a stupid diva to find!" I missed Choutarou's smile and chuckle at my last sentance as I ran out the door, leaving behind a very confused class, and worried by amused Choutarou. Never had anyone imagined I would worry to tears about the diva that I had previously wanted to sick zombie smiley faces, bears, hotdogs, etc. on.

The next place I went to was Kunimitsu's HighSchool. I ran in and straight to his room, the secretary knowing me already and understanding that something was going on, so she didn't stop me or anything. I ran directly to his room and opened the door.

"Gomen for interrupting, but I need to talk to Kunimitsu." I said in a rushed voice. Kunimitsu instantly left his seat and ran over, the teacher nodding a suprised and confused nod. I looked at him hopefully and he was horribly worried.

"Tell me you've seen Keigo!" I cried. His eyebrows furrowed.

"No, why?" He asked, "What's wrong?!" He asked. That was the last I could take and the tears flew from my eyes.

"He didn't show up for tennis practice, Greek, or anything! And last night he didn't call me at all, and then I can't find anyone who has seen him! Kunimitsu I'm so worried!!" I clutched to his shirt. He was wide-eyed. He had never seen me worried to the point of tears. Let alone over a boy. But Keigo wasn't just any boy. He was my boyfriend, my lover, the owner of my heart- my only. And he was missing.

"Riyana he'll show up. He's Atobe. He knows how to handle himself, and besides, he wouldn't leave you by yourself. I believe the little silver thing on your finger should make you believe that." Kunimitsu sighed, though a bit worried, for Keigo and for my health of this.

"I know...but..Keigo...he never...and..." I bit my lip and it was almost to the point of bleeding. Then my cellphone rang, "Wonderful Days". Keigo's voice. I pulled back instantaneously from Kunimitsu and yanked open my cellphone walking into the halls.

"Keigo?!" I asked.

"Riyana! Where are you? I've been looking for you for an hour and a half! I showed up at home and Miku flipped out on me, saying you had called crying and looking for me!" His voice shouted in reply.

"Keigo where the HECK have you been?! You didn't call me, you DIDN'T show up at school, you didn't tell me you would be late, what the heck?!" I growled.

"Riyana! I told you yesterday I had a denist appointment today!" He sighed, exhasperation clear in his voice. I froze, color slowly coating my face. Kunimitsu looked at me curiously, and at the next words out of my mouth he literally fell over.

"D-denist...appointment?" I asked. Keigo chuckled on the other line, and I could almost see his smile.

"Hai. I guess you were asleep afterall. When I told you, you said 'okay, but greek won't be the same'. You must have been talking to me while you were sleeping." He laughed. I turned beet red, and Kunimitsu glared at me for worrying him, and his teacher slapped her forehead, having worried herself.

"Oh..." I replied.

"Hai, love. Now, where are you?" He asked, sighing in relief that I wasn't upset about something other then him.

"Kunimitsu's school.." I murmured shyly.

"Good, I'm halfway there now. I'll meet you outside. Daisuki."

"Daisuki, Keigo. Daisuki." I replied, "Sayanara."

"Jaa." And we hung up. I smiled at Kunimitsu sheepishly.

"Now I have to call Choutarou and Yuushi..." I murmured. He fell over again.

"I don't even want to know. I'll see you at home." He sighed. I nodded and kissed his cheek, waving to his chuckling class and exhasperated teacher, and I left.

I stood outside the school and watched for a familiar car or figure to pull in. I was sitting down on the first step up to the school, and waiting for Keigo. Soon enough I saw his figure come running to the gate and I jumped up, meeting him halfway and hugged him as tight as possible. He blinked in shock.

"Ri?" He asked. I pulled apart from him and slapped him hard on the upper arm, making him groan a protest. "What was that for?!"

"For making me worry so much that I ran around our school, Hyoutei, AND Kunimitsu's!! For making me think about running completely around at least five other schools to find you! That's what!" I cried. A few tears spilled down my cheeks and he sighed, wiping them away and cupping my face with his hands.

"Riyana, I can take care of myself, don't worry about me. Next time just call my cellphone, alright? Don't go running around everywhere." I blushed when I realized I hadn't tried that. I felt incredibly stupid.

"Gomen, Keigo." I closed my eyes with a small sigh, happy that he was there infront of me, unharmed, safe, and comforting me. He smiled and kissed me softly, before pulling back and grinning at me.

"Were you really that worried?" He asked. I glared at him once I opened my eyes and his grin only widened.

"Yuushi told me you tried to strangle him, Choutarou told me you were ready to cry, Miku told me that you sounded like the world was falling apart on your shoulders...I worried you that much?" His grin went to a small smile, happy that I loved him so much, but sad that I had worried so much.

I blushed a bit, "Hai..." He chuckled and hugged me tight to him. I sighed and clutched his shirt as he placed his head atop my own, and we stood there in a loving embrace.

"Keigo?"

"Hai, Riyana?"

"Remind me to call off those Smiley Zombies.."

* * *

_**A/N: Well, that was just pretty much a fluff Oneshot!... I needed to vent the fluff. XD. I think it's cute. Tell me what you think :). --Michy**_


End file.
